Puppeteer
by ZxExN
Summary: HPxBleach Yaoi or Slash. Summary inside. Mine did not fit....Rating will go up! No slash or yaoi in the beginning, First story, feel free to hate or love it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

Authors Note: This is my first story, pretty brave aren't I for making this a crossover aye? Haha Well this is Chapter One, please no Flames, only constructive criticism. *Cough* Well….

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach OR Harry Potter**

**Warnings: Rating Mature. Swearing. Violence. It will be YOAI. I do not know who Harry/Hoshi will be paired with though. ^^**

**Puppeteer **

**Privet Drive **

"VERNON!!!!!" A screeching voice filled the air that surrounded the non-imaginative Privet Drive, Surrey, as an irate, somewhat insane Petunia Dursley scrambled in panic around her tidy house, her "little" Dudders watching her every move, his massive baby thumb stuck in his mouth. Said Vernon Dursley quickly, well as quickly one could of his size, waddled down the narrow steps and into the living room where his wife was screaming her head off.

Laying innocently on the doorstep wrapped in a baby blue blanket was a small baby boy, watching his now new guardians change a rather impressive range of new colors. Seeing the baby, Vernon started to sputter incoherently in surprise, his grandeur mustache twitching.

"W-w-who? W-w-what? What Is that!?" He roared pointing an accusing finger at the small babe. Petunia flushed and sent a scathing glare at the sniffling baby, who had been upset by his boisterous Uncle's yelling.

"My sisters' baby, apparently the little snot was unwanted." Petunia's look turned darker at the thought of her sister Lily Potter nee Evans.

"Your sister?" Vernon asked surprised, then he realized one important thing, the neighbors could see the abnormal baby on their doorstep. "Petunia! Hurry! Grab the freak and bring him in here! The neighbors can see him!"

Taking the face of eating something sour, Petunia primly walked over to the open door and picked up the baby, holding him in the _wrong_ position Petunia hurried back in and set the baby on the couch. Vernon closed the door and hurried over to the couch; both he and Petunia huddled over the emerald eyed, adorable, baby Potter and scrunched their noses, as if smelling something foul.

"Well what should we do?" Vernon asked, eyeing the baby warily.

"Keep him."

"WHAT?!"

"The _Freaks _sent a letter with him." She spit jerking her head to the now quiet mini-Potter. "It said that they would pay us money to keep him, and to raise him until he turns eleven."

Vernon took on a contemplating look, "Would they know if we send him to an orphanage?"

Petunia looked surprised, then a look of glee spread across her peaky face, her beady blue eyes lighting up. "Not if we send him far enough! And we would still get the freaks money! But where to send him?"

Simultaneously they glanced at the thumb-sucking Harry Potter. A thought struck in their mind, "Japan."

**Karakura Town **

"So, let me get this straight. An obese walrus, a horse faced lady, and the spawn of the two left a small cute baby boy with pretty eyes on the doorstep?" One irritated Yamazaki Yu, the director of the Sunhill Orphanage asked her subordinate, well, he was mostly known as "Vice-Director".

"Ah, yes you summed it up pretty well Yu!" Narita Hyoe, the Vice-Director, exclaimed happily.

Yu's left eye twitched, and Hyoe backed up slightly, Yu suddenly threw her desk forward screaming in anger, "HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM ABOUT THIS!?!?"

Hyoe smiled charmingly, "Well one would get used to this after working here for over ten years, every once in a while one would see an abandoned baby. Even if it is an English baby dropped off by a walrus." Hyoe tilted his head in a closed-eyed smile. Yu twitched again and sighed.

"You're right. I am sorry for over reacting."

"Apology accepted. You might want to fix the desk." They both looked down at the ruined desk, the oak wood beyond fixing and everything that was in and on it scattered around. Yu groaned; it was the fifth time this month! "I'll go give the new baby some milk."

"Wait!" Yu exclaimed suddenly, Hyoe turned around with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes?"

"Ah, well, what is the baby's name? In English."

Hyoe smiled, "Potter Harry."

**Four Years Later. Sunhill Orphanage. Harry is Five. **

Harry, or Hoshi as he was called now, sighed and swept a piece of stray raven colored hair from his bright emerald eyes. He was stuck between a rock, and an oaf, quite literally. Said oaf bared his teeth at his "prey", and stared imperiously down his nose at the petite five year old boy.

"So Hoshi, what's gonna' be? Get beat up by me and the gang, or give me everything you own?" The twelve year old oaf asked, his "gang" surrounding him.

"I'd rather give you a breath mint, so you can clean that _disgusting_ mouth of yours." Hoshi spoke snidely, knowing that he was going to get beat up no matter what. His eyes flickered around to look to see if any of the people who worked at the Orphanage where around. None, him and the band of merry idiots were at the park, alone, fantastic.

The lead oaf growled and grabbed the front of Hoshi's overlarge shirt, "I dare you to say that again!"

"Did the first time get stuck in the junk of your ear?" Hoshi asked innocently, smirking on the inside. There was a sudden burst of pain in his stomach as the oaf smashed his fist into it, as his cronies all laughed at Hoshi's misfortune.

"Oof!" Hoshi hit the trunk of a tree as the oaf and oaflets swooped down on him, kicking and punching. He felt the familiar tingle of something trying to come out, but he pushed it back, Hoshi didn't want a repeat of last time.

"Hey! Stop that!" A faint woman's voice made its way to Hoshi's ears, and the twelve and thirteen year olds scrambled away in fear, as a blurry adult made its way into Hoshi's vision. "Oh poor you, let me take you our clinic." The blurry lady crooned, gently picking up Hoshi's small body.

Clinic? What clinic?! He wasn't insane! Thought Hoshi frantically. He squinted up at the almost visible lady, and she smiled down at him, and started walking. Keeping quite, Hoshi tried to ignore the blinding pain that was coursing through his body. In what was almost no time, they had both made it to the clinic; the Kurosaki Clinic to be exact.

"Here we are; the Kurosaki Clinic!" The nice lady exclaimed, jolting Hoshi out of his dazed state.

"MASAKIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!" A handsome man yelled loudly, crashing through the front door of the Clinic.

"Isshin! We have a patient! Hurry you fool!" The now newly called Masaki said, scolding the man. Isshin looked surprised, then turned to the tiny boy in his wife's arms that was covered in blood and dazedly looking around his surroundings.

"Do not worry dear! I shall save him!" Isshin exclaimed; snatching the boy out of Maski's slightly amused arms and rushing back inside the clinic. Maski followed at a more sedate pace after her husband, smiling at the couple who had moved in next door.

"Lovely day isn't it?" She said smiling serenely. The couple graced her with identical surprised looks.

**Inside Kurosaki Clinic**

Hoshi suddenly became better aware of his surroundings as his mind came back the real world. Groggily he snapped open an emerald eye and promptly closed it once again as the laughing sun hit him square in the face. Mentally preparing himself for the offending sun, he quickly snapped opens both eyes, squinting as the brightness hit him once again.

"You're awake! Good!" Hoshi had to stop himself from jumping as a happy voice entered the room he was laying on a bed in. He turned his head slightly to the door and saw the nice lady that saved him from the Oafs'. She had a pretty smile and happy eyes as she bounced into the room. "My name is Kurosaki Maski, my husband Isshin, was the doctor who helped you."

Hoshi just blinked at her, like a normal, none-genius, five year old would. "Hoshi." He said simply, he made to keep his voice as young, and innocent sounding as possible. As his name left his lips he could see the heart shapes in the nice lady Maski's eyes. Really, he should become an actor.

"Aw, you are so cute! Those big mean boys are going to be in big trouble." She took a seat on a wooden chair next to the medical bed, and smiled at Hoshi again. "But I would expect you to speak in longer sentences as you did in the park." Hoshi froze, she heard him? A mischievous twinkle entered Maski's brown caring eyes.

"Well, I suppose my '_innocent-five-year-old' _look as been destroyed. Thank you for saving me from the Band-Of-Merry-Idiots." Hoshi finally said, in a horse voice. The reaction he was expecting was far from what Maski actually did. She squealed, like a little fangirl.

"YOU ARE SO CUTE!" She said, suddenly hugging him tightly. He inwardly cringed, this was not what most adults did when they found out he was some sort of super genius.

"Ah, thank…you?" He choked out. Maski pulled back from him and held him at an arms length away, eyeing him critically. Hoshi fought from twitching in annoyance, instead letting his mind to ponder the nice, somewhat crazy, lady in front of him, he let his mind wander to the Orphanage. Director Yamazaki and Vice-Director Narita were the only ones that knew of his, ahem, higher intellect; well the oaf's knew, but nobody believed them.

"I have decided!" His saviors, cheery voice jerked Hoshi out of his thoughts as he stared wide eyed at the grinning Maski. Her grin grew wider as she saw the little Genius's facial expression.

"May I ask what you have decided?" Hoshi asked timidly, afraid of Maski's super-powered Grin of Doom™

"I am going to introduce you to my family!"

"Excuse me?!"

Well that is it for Chapter One! Uhhhhh, well..... Yeah......Harry is a genius in this story, super smart! Yay. Oh, and any confusing parts will be explained next chapter! Not sure when I will update next, hopefully soon though!

ZxExN


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Authors Note: Okay well, this is Chapter Two to **Puppeteer**. I know it was confusing last chapter, but I promise it will get better, and if it doesn't, I give you permission to beat me with a stick….Well maybe not, but you get the point. No summary, I tricked you.

**Disclaimer: **Does it really seem like I own Bleach and Harry Potter?

**WARNINGS: Violence. Language. Yaoi. Rating Mature. **

I forgot to say that most of it is supposedly in Japanese. 

**PUPPETEER **

_**Dumbledore's Office: After the defeat of Lord Voldy **_

"_You mean to tell me that your youngest son has somehow disappeared after the defeat of Voldemort?" Albus Dumbledore asked skeptically; eyeing the two Potters and miniature Potter with a critical eye. Said Potter family minus the baby Potter, twitched at the name "Voldemort", and shifted under the piercing stare. _

"_Did you get a new hat Albus?" James Potter said quickly, grasping at straws. _

"_Indeed I did. It was on sale! Apart from that where is young Harry Potter?" Dumbledore looked across the bridge of his nose at the sweating James Potter. _

"_Er…Not here?" James said uneasily; earning an incredulous look from his wife, Lily Potter. Baby Gideon Potter started to wail loudly causing his loving father to jump and curse loudly. Lily sent her husband a glare, and turned her murky green eyes to her old mentor. _

"_You see Albus, we were worried that Harry would grow up to be jealous of little Gideon; not to mention all the extra Deatheathers roaming around would be a hazard for his safety as he is the brother of the boy-who-lived. So we sent him to Petunia's with a letter explaining that she needed to watch after him for a little while and we would pay her and everything to take care of Harry to the best of her ability! She promised to!" Lily Potter said with earnest, James nodding quickly to everything that came out of her mouth. Lily struggled with the tearful baby in her lap as Albus Dumbledore, the greatest wizard since Merlin, contemplated her reasons. _

"_What," Albus started, causing Lily and James to perk up slightly waiting to here what he was about to say. "An incredibly stupid assumption!" Dumbledore finished with a small smile. James draw dropped in surprise and Lily stared wide eyed, making their "darling" little boy giggle. _

_Dumbledore laced his fingers together and set them on the desk, smiling serenely at the stupefied Potter family. "You see dear children, young Harry could have grown up to be a wonderful little brother to Gideon here, not exactly showering him with attention, but brotherly love. And it would have given Gideon some very special people to make sure to keep safe. Not to mention just giving away your child is unmoral and unlawful." _

"_We're special!" Cried James indignantly. _

"_Indeed." Dumbledore spoke cheerfully, grabbing a lemon-drop from the bowl in front of him, and popping it into his mouth. _

"_But Albus Gideon needs a lot of attention!" Lily cried, not believing what her mentor-figure was saying. _

"_Well so does Harry. You may leave." Was the simple reply from Dumbledore. He turned to Fawkes and gave a slight nod to his familiar. Fawkes trilled softly and left in a burst of flames. Gideon clapped slightly at the display from the Phoenix. _

"_But-" _

"_Good day." Albus said with a tone that suggested that the conversation was now over. James and Lily, Lily holding Gideon, got up quietly and walked out of the office. _

"_Oh, and James?" _

_James spun around, an anticipating look in his hazel eyes. "You might want to consider hiring a good lawyer." Dumbledore said happily, popping another lemon-drop into his mouth. James figure immediately drooped and he nodded sadly. _

_As the Potters' left the Headmasters office, Dumbledore sighed, his happy mask fading away. He let out a long suffering sigh and reached for a quill and parchment. As he was about to grab it, Fawkes appeared before him, trilling something to his Companion. Whatever the Phoenix said made Dumbledore perk up, "Oh really? That is excellent news! Thank you Fawkes." Fawkes sang loudly and disappeared again, ending up on his perch on the side of the room next to the Sorting Hat, who opened one sewn eye. The two ancient school guardians seemed to have a silent conversation, before the Sorting Hat snorted and closed its eyes again. _

_Dumbledore hummed slightly, and forgot all about writing to his Lawyer, he supposed he could just cause discomfort among the Potter family. Grabbing a handful of lemon-drops and stuffing them all in his mouth he caused Fawkes to trill in disgust at his Companions "crazy-old-coot" mannerism. _

"_It seems that young Harry is more special then we thought! He should be fine where he is." Dumbledore said through a mouthful of lemon-drops to the occupants of the room, which included the Sorting Hat, Fawkes, and several paintings of old Headmasters and Headmistresses. _

"_Oh joy, the old coot is up to something." Came to dry reply from Phinues Black, a painting of his former Headmaster self. _

"_Indeed…." _

_*******************************_

**Back to Current Time: When Hoshi is Now Five**

**Inside Kurosaki Clinic **

"Excuse me?!" Hoshi squeaked, Maski gave him a face splitting grin and swiftly got up from the chair.

"Oh I know that Karin and Yuzu will just love you! I'm not sure about Ichigo….But he'll learn to love you!" Maski squealed in excitement. Hoshi's already big green eyes grew impossibly wide, it sounded like she was introducing him to her family like two lovers would……..NO! She couldn't be a pedophile could she? She had a husband! That Isshin guy; but it might have been a ploy! Out of nowhere Maski started to laugh hysterically, earning a weird look from Hoshi.

"Oh! You little child geniuses are so uptight!" Maski wiped an imaginary tear of mirth from her eye, and smiled at the stunned into disbelief Hoshi. "So Hoshi-San where do you live?" She asked a curious tone underneath the question.

The question of where he inhabited shook Hoshi from his thoughts (not to mention the randomness of the question) to the crazy lady in front of him and whether or not to tell her the truth, most adults would sympathize and coo at him when he told them he lived in an Orphanage. "Ah, Sunhill Orphanage." He said as smoothly as possible, getting it over and done with.

Something lit up in Maski's eyes, and Hoshi started counting down the seconds until she asked him his sob story. "Really? Oh, that is not good….not good at all……" Maski muttered under her breath. Hoshi gave her a wary look, not knowing whether to ask what was exactly "not good".

"ICHIGOOOOOO!!!!" Hoshi jumped, jerking his head to stare fearfully at Maski. As soon as the last of the "ooo's" were fading a flash of orange ran into the room. _Strawberry._ Thought Hoshi suddenly, that is what he would dub the orange blur.

"Mommy!!!" Strawberry squealed in delight in an annoying little kid voice that made Hoshi twitch. Maski caught Strawberry who had flung itself into her arms. Maski laughed and the Strawberry-Orange blur was made out to be a boy.

"Ichigo, look it's a new little friend!" Maski pointed to the bed-ridden Hoshi who glared darkly at being called "little". Strawberry snapped his orange haired head to stare at Hoshi with brown eyes. They stared at each other, well more like Strawberry gaped like an idiot while Hoshi practically ignored his existence.

"Hi! I'm Ichigo!" _Strawberry doesn't even know his own name, how pathetic. _Thought Hoshi dryly. Maski hit him hard over the head.

"Ow! What is this? A conspiracy?" Hoshi asked irritably rubbing the bump on his head. Maski gave him a look and Hoshi sighed. "Fine, my name is Hoshi. Hoshi-same to you Strawberry." Strawberry glared and shook his head.

"My name is I-chi-go! Not Strawberry! Why do I have to call you Hoshi-Sama? Hoshi-Chan! That is what I will call you!" Strawberry yelled angrily. Maski grinned and got up holding Strawberry in her arms and then set him on the chair she was occupying.

"You boys have fun! Remember Ichigo; Hoshi-san is sick and has to be careful, he is also much smaller and younger than you!" Maski said cheerily walking out of the room.

"Younger!? Strawberry's what? Three?" Hoshi sneered. Strawberry puffed up in anger, he knew an insult when he heard one.

"You're one to talk! You look like a girl! I bet you are one! And I'm SEVEN. You're just a little kid." Strawberry said; his chin tilted in the air, giving the appearance of looking "down" on Hoshi. It was now turn for Hoshi to puff up in indignation.

"I am NOT a girl, and I am five, which If you couldn't count is only two years after you." Hoshi ground out, narrowing his emerald eyes.

*******************************

The arguing continued for most of the day, and Maski couldn't help but come back and take a picture of the two boys fighting. _They are so adorable! _Maski thought in her head, taking several pictures from her hiding spot, in the closet of the medical room, the door slightly open just big enough to stick out her camera and take pictures. It was terribly easy sneaking into the closet after leaving the boys. Maski smiled evilly as she thought of future plans for the two, sticking out the camera and snapping another picture. She giggled softly; she was going to have so much fun.

********************************

**A Couple of Months Later **

Hoshi sighed; he couldn't believe that he was coming back to the crazy Kurosaki house/clinic. Though surprisingly, he had started actually _liking _the family, even the short-tempered Ichigo "Strawberry", as dubbed by Hoshi, Kurosaki. Grudgingly, Strawberry was his best friend, though he had no idea how that had happened. He had to admit, Strawberry was pretty smart for a seven year old, and had an okay personality. Even if he did have a mother-complex going on.

Hoshi jerked out of his thoughts as he suddenly felt a jolt of fear, which, all in all was pretty strange for him. Glancing at his surroundings he noticed that his thoughts drove him to getting lost on the far side of Karakura Town. Which would inevitably cause him to get in trouble with Director Yamazaki and Vice-Director Narita, as he was not supposed to wander out along anywhere, even if he was a genius he was still five, small, and adorable; according to Maski.

A burst of strong air hit him from behind and he felt a presence somewhere around the deserted street. Twitching in annoyance he let his magic surround him in a protective blanket, he hoped it wasn't anything but his paranoid senses.

"What a tasty little morsel." A scratchy voice spoke ominously from behind him, causing him to freeze in fear. "What's this? The little kitty doesn't want to play?" He turned around slowly and came face to face with the nastiest thing in the world. The monster was huge and looked like a giant deformed slug, a white mask covering its entire face, giant sharp teeth grinned back at him. He backed up slowly, the monster creeping up on him.

"And who might you be? The better question is; what are you? Some sort of giant plushy gone wrong?" He said warily, keeping the heart-trenching fear out of his voice.

"_HAHAHAHAHAHAHA." _The monster's laugh sent chills up Hoshi's spine and he backed up even more. "It seems we have a spunky little thing here." _Little!? _Thought Hoshi angrily, momentarily forgetting his fear. "Let's play a game kitten, you stand there, and I eat you." The monster spoke, cornering Hoshi.

"I'd rather not."

********************************

A:N/ Oh look! Another Chapter done, maybe not as long as the other but hey, at least I finished it. Scratch that, this chapter is longer than the other. TAKE THAT! I'm not sure when the next chapter will be done, but again, hopefully soon. I would appreciate it though if some people reviewed. It gets' quite tiresome coming to my page and seeing a zero where it says "Reviews". And I presume that most of you guys get tired of being asked to review…..Woooo…..

Please?

Wait! I also realized that there was no summary, and there's not going to be one. I don't particularly enjoy writing summaries, so this story will just have to make do without one. Hmmm, that's about it! ^^

-ZxExN


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

Disclaimer: I'm hiding from the Copyright Cops (Or the CCC: Crimefighting Copyright Cops) right now. It's because I don't own either Bleach or Harry Potter

A:N/ Err-Hello? Sorry about the extremely long wait, I lost interest in this story. -_- But I will try to update. So until I come up with a real chapter, here is super amazing filler! :D

**Right After The Confrontation With Dumbledore:**

_James was depressed, and he had a damn good reason of being so. James had acted irrational, and stupid at Dumbledore's office, he knew that. And his pride had stopped him from going back to the Dursley's and snatching his little Harry back from their evil clutches. They were evil after-all, anyone who could look like a horse and mate with a walrus spawning little walrus's was just plain EVIL. _

"_James!" Lily hissed from the kitchen. "Gideon is hungry! James! James?" Lily Evans looked on with concerned eyes at her sulking husband, sighing slightly before entering the family room that took on a blinding Gryffindor color scheme. _

_James turned to look at Lily with watery hazel eyes. "Why'd we have to do it Lils? We could have raised both of them! We could have! I know it!" James was on the verge of hysterics and Lily's heart broke to see it. She wrapped her arms around him and snuggled into his chest. _

"_No James. We wouldn't have been able to." Her broken, muffled words whispered. Tears started to slide, from both parents, and waves of negative emotions smothered them. _

"_I know…" James choked on a sob, burying his head into the crook of Lily's neck. _

_***********************************************************************************************************************************************************_

**Sunhill Orphanage, After Finding Harry: **

_"Walrus's don't make human babies Hyoe. Now tell your superior what they fucking looked like!!" Yamazaki Yu was sporting a rather large migraine, all in the name of Narita Hyoe. _

_"Shhh. Yu, no cursing when the baby is present." Hyoe whispered while rocking the sleeping Harry in his arms. He sensed an ill tempered aura and glanced up to see Yu glaring knives, daggers, swords and all around harmful pointy objects. _

_"Hyoe, if you don't tell me right now I will kick your ass out of here!" Yu gritted out between clenched teeth, trying to control her urges to throw her chair at the infuriating man. But then she would need a new chair…._

_"I tttooollldddd you!" Hyoe sent her a happy grin. "A lady came, and seemed to have the genes of a horse, or some sort of mule; maybe from western America. And a walrus, with a miniature walrus, dropped Hoshi-Chan while suspiciously looking around waiting for something to jump out and eat them. Though what would eat them must have a very strong stomach." _

_Yu's eye begun to twitch and she sucked in a large amount of air. "Hoshi?" She managed to croak out._

_Hyoe nodded happily. "A little shining star! He is a very renowned Wizard after all." _

_If Yu had been drinking something, her tombstone would have read __**"Here lays Yamazaki Yu, A strong, independent lady, Killed by Coffee." **__So, instead, she choked on air. _

_"Now Yu, no need to get over dramatic." Hyoe sent her a smirk hidden in a smile, keeping up the tiresome rocking movement to keep baby Harry, newly named Hoshi, asleep. _

_"OVER DRAMATIC!? You just said he was a Wizard!" Yu cried, eyes wild. _

_"A renowned Wizard. I said he was renowned." _

_With a strangled growl Yu said, "Explain. Or your ass is mine." _

_"I didn't know you carried those feelings for me Yu. I'll have to decline though, sadly." Hyoe gave a wistful sigh and took up a sorrowful expression. "My arms hurt; I will take Hoshi to the Nursery. Would you care for me to explain on the way?" _

_Yu just sent Hyoe a glare, which Hyoe smiled to and walked out the door, making sure to avoid the remains of the oak desk. Yu followed hot on his heels. "Well you see Yu, there is a whole world hidden in Europe. They like to call it the Wizarding World. You know of my heritage correct?" Hyoe asked, taking long strides to get to the Nursery. _

_Yu nodded. "Aren't you half-English, half-Japanese?" _

_"Yes! And my mother was born from a lower class, Pureblood family. These Europeans like to classify their blood; muggle-born, which is seen as the lowest class by most, is when a wizard/witch is born under two non-magical parents. A half-blood is one born under a magical parent, and a non-magical. A Pureblood is-" _

_"Wait! Muggle-born? What does the word muggle mean?" Yu asked, head already spinning with the new-found information. _

_"Here we are!" Hyoe exclaimed brightly as they reached their destination. Yu opened the door, and as soon as they walked in one of the nurses snatched Hoshi from Hyoe's arms and bustled around to get baby Hoshi situated. _

_"Thank you. Now, Yu, do you still want your answer?" Hyoe asked kindly. _

_"What do you think?" Yu asked sarcastically, spinning on her heel and walking out the door. Hyoe followed after her and both started walking back to Yu's office. _

_Hyoe smirked. "Well, the word muggle is a word used to classify non-magical people. You, are a muggle." _

_Yu scrunched her nose. "Whyyyy?" She whined childishly. "Why is it such a funny name?" Yu made her voice deeper and more comical, "Hohohoho__**. I'm a muggle!**__" _

_"Pureblood is more complex though, and rather difficult to explain. To put it into simple words, the whole family must be filled with wizards after a couple generations." Hyoe explained ignoring the mutterings from Yu._

_"Sooo, what are you?" Yu asked. While in her head deciding that she would not be referred to as a muggle but as a "kick-ass non-magical person". _

_"Half-blood." Hyoe exclaimed cheerfully. _

_"Is that good?" _

_"No."_

_"….What?" _

_"You see Yu, the wizards and witches in Europe are as bigoted as someone can get. The Purebloods believe that they rule, and are superior, to any other living creature; though many happen to marry with several magical creatures, such as harpies, veelas, vampires ex." _

_Yu stumbled. "Vampires?!" _

_Hyoe look amused. "Very good Yu! That is how you pronounce the name of their kind." Yu gaped at him before shaking her head slowly, the idea of an entire different world was mind boggling. But then again, if Soul Reapers existed, why couldn't wizards? _

_"So, is that why you never go back to England? Because they treat you like scum?" Hyoe looked thoughtful for a second. _

_"Well, not __all__ people there are like that, but the majority is. So, yes that is the reason I don't go back, and also the fact that they don't have dango." Hyoe said with a small smile, showing Yu that he was kidding about the last part. _

_"What!? No dango! That's like not having air to breath!" Yu joked, putting on a mock horror look. _

_Hyoe put a hand on his forehead, mustering up a sorrowful look. "It's atrocious to think about, no? And to think, I had to survive there for five years!" _

_Yu sent him a pitying look. "Poor you." _

_***********************************************************************************************************************************************************_

**A Couple Months Later At Sunhill Orphanage: **

_"Can you say Yu?" Yu cooed at Hoshi, wincing when the little hands holding onto her short hair tugged sharply. _

_"Can you say 'ouch'?" Hyoe's amused voice spoke up from the chair he was reclining in, his blue eyes shining. Yu sent him a glare over her shoulder and then returned her attention to Hoshi. _

_"Hyoe!" Hoshi squealed, causing an imaginary cloud of angst to hover over Yu's head. _

_"That's right my little star!" Hyoe sent Hoshi a loving smile and an amused glance at Yu. Hoshi poked Yu's head, a look of concern on his small face. _

_"Is Yu alwight?" Hoshi's one year old voice asked. _

_Yu's head shot up and Hyoe turned his head to look at Hoshi so fast that you could hear an audible 'crack'. A look of amazement slowly ran across both faces. "W-what?" Yu croaked out. _

_Hoshi tilted his head to the side, semi-long fluffy black hair swinging to the side. "Is Yu alwight? You wooked sad." _

_Yu resembled a gaping fish for a few seconds before eloquently exclaiming, "You can talk!" _

_Hoshi giggled and nodded happily. Hyoe continued to stare at Hoshi with a look of amazement while Yu began to wave her hands wildly in the air. "B-but you're only one years old!" She said, hoping that would stop Hoshi from speaking in complete sentences. _

_Hoshi frowned, "Yu no like me anymore?" Hoshi seemed to get very sad, the look breaking Yu's heart. Yu turned to look at Hyoe who sent a withering glare at her. _

_Yu looked back at Hoshi and chuckled, "Of-course I still like you Hoshi! Who wouldn't?" Hoshi sent her a blinding smile. _

_"Hoshi, you're a genius." _

_Yu and Hoshi both looked confusedly at Hyoe. "What?" They both asked. _

_Hyoe grinned, "I meant: Hoshi, you're a little baby genius!" _

_Hoshi tilted his head cutely to the side while Yu's jaw dropped. _

_"Oh come on. Don't tell me you didn't see it." _

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************

**When Hoshi is Four**

_"FIND YOUR INNER SELF DAMMIT!" _

_Hoshi gritted his four year old teeth and shot a glare at Yu, who was grinning at him while holding up a blow-horn. "I'm trying!" He spat back. Hyoe raised an eyebrow from his position; the farthest side of the room sipping tea. _

_"Not hard enough!" Yu taunted, her brown eyes sparkling. "Show me you're magic!" _

_"Stop saying such ridiculous things when I'm trying to concentrate!" Hoshi screamed, a bubble of magic encircling itself around his body. Hyoe smirked and sipped more tea while Yu sent Hoshi a blinding smile. _

_"See! You got it! All thanks to me! The kick-ass non-magical person!" Yu struck a pose while Hoshi tried to send her piercing glares, instead, only managing to smile softly. _

_"Good job my little star!" Hyoe said brightly, standing up, the cup mysteriously gone from his hands. "You should go rest now." _

_Hoshi nodded happily and skipped out of the office, snatching the blow-horn from Yu on the way. "HEY!" Yu cried. Hoshi sent her a smirk and disappeared out the door. Hoshi walked down hallways of Sunhill, merrily humming a tune that he remembered from his baby years and ran head first into a solid object. _

_"Ouch." Hoshi mumbled from his spot on the floor, he squinted up at the dark hazy figure; he heard cruel laughter and instantly recognized who he had run into. "Yoshiro..." _

_Yoshiro sneered and grabbed the front of Hoshi's shirt pulling him up so that they were eye to eye. "So the little genius freak has decided to grace us with his presence huh?" Yoshiro asked in a cruel voice, his teenage voice cracking a bit at the end of the sentence. Hoshi tried to pull off an innocent look that most four year olds could pull. _

_"Wha?" Hoshi asked, keeping his voice as young sounding as possible. _

_Yoshiro narrowed his eyes, "Don't play dumb with me brat. You take up so much of the Directors time; you're such a needy little bitch (1) aren't you?" _

_Hoshi narrowed his eyes, "And you're a nothing but a waste of space. But hey, not everybody is as special as you to have ass genes." As soon as those words left his mouth, Hoshi was slammed against the wall, his head slamming so hard it made his already blurry vision even more so. _

_"You're going to pay for that bitch." A voice muttered in his ear. A fist connected with Hoshi's small cranium, causing him to cry out in pain. He was thrown to the ground when a foot made its way against his side, and blood filled his mouth. Spitting it out, he tackled blindly at Yoshiro's legs, earning himself a momentarily on the ground bully cursing him to the high heavens. _

_"Agh! You bastard!" Yoshiro cried. __Can he make up his mind? __Hoshi thought with a small bit of amusement. The amusement soon left him when he felt a cold metal knife insert itself inside his shoulder. A cry of agonizing pain filled the hallways as Hoshi was kicked of Yoshiro, falling on the knife, embedding it deeper in his shoulder. Tears that were already flowing turned into body wracking sobs; Hoshi suddenly felt something bubble up inside of him. _

_"W-what's going on!?" Yoshiro screamed. Hoshi felt his magic and the magic around him start to protect him from Yoshiro. Hoshi couldn't tell what exactly was going on, but from Yoshiro's scared screams, it meant that Hoshi's magic was killing Yoshiro; whether Hohsi wanted it to or not. _

_Yoshiro's screams died off and Hoshi could here the cries of Yu and Hyoe. "HOSHI! YUSHIRO!" Hoshi blearily glanced at the two moving black blobs that ran down the hallway to where he and what he expected, the remains of Yoshiro lay. _

_Hoshi felt the magic protecting him start to leave and he whispered a quiet "Thank you." Feeling the magic caress him for a moment, it seemed to apologize for not healing him and coming earlier. Hoshi felt a hand rest tentatively on his cheek, the worried face of Hyoe coming into his view. _

_"Hyoe?" He whispered in a horse voice. _

_"Shhh, my little star. It'll be alright." Hyoe said a calming smile on his face. Hoshi smiled a little, and closed his eyes, letting the realization of what happen be left to tomorrow. _

_At four years old, he, Hoshi No-last-name, had killed a fellow human being. _

_***********************************************************************************************************************************************************_

A:N/ Awwwwww! :( I made the last bit really angsty and sad…Oh well. Well, really sorry for the LONNNGGG wait. And it's only a filler chapter. -_-

FANFICTION ROCKS! :P I'll try and update soon…And I know I said that the last time… I mean it this time! Even though I kinda lost interest in this story. :(

"…needy little bitch…" : Yeah, that is from a video by Jacksfilms on Youtube from uhhhh, one of the Wimpy Boy Band videos. They're hilarious. ^-^


	4. Chapter 4

A:N/ This is not abandoned! Really, it isn't! ...Well...Sorry about the extremely long ass wait.

Disclaimer: Nothing. Nothing is mine. Except for my original characters.

_Chapter Three ending_

"_And who might you be? The better question is; what are you? Some sort of giant plushy gone wrong?" He said warily, keeping the heart-trenching fear out of his voice. _

_"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA." The monster's laugh sent chills up Hoshi's spine and he backed up even more. "It seems we have a spunky little thing here." Little! Thought Hoshi angrily, momentarily forgetting his fear. "Let's play a game kitten, you stand there, and I eat you." The monster spoke, cornering Hoshi. _

"_I'd rather not."_

CHAPTER FOUR

Countless ideas fluttered in Hoshi's mind, all more unhelpful then the other. Feeling his heart thrumming against his chest, Hoshi's life flashed before his eyes, for what was probably the fourth time. After the quick two second flash, Hoshi couldn't help but feel that his life was bitterly unsatisfying. The deep grumble from the monster quickly cut him off from his musings and he tried not to show the deep fear that was starting to take over his body and mind.

The monster deeply inhaled, "Ah, how good your fear tastes human, tell me, will you run?" The monster tauntingly inched forward, causing Hoshi to instinctively jerk back. Wide-eyed Hoshi couldn't control his banging heart. Feeling faint, Hoshi thought how utterly weak he was.

Yelping, Hoshi's eyes widened even further, as the skeletal type hands grasped his small body in its claws, the claws lifted him from the safe haven of concrete and Hoshi felt nauseas. Feeling the monsters' putrid breath inches from his face, Hoshi's heart momentarily froze. "Say goodnight kitten." Hoshi quickly closed his eyes, anger, fear, hopelessness all crashing together inside him.

"Hollow, you will put the child down and fight me. Or will you run like the coward you are?" A voice came from above Hoshi. Confused Hoshi cracked one eye open, looking up, he noticed the fear on the monster's face before a flash of black stuck something in its mask. Before Hoshi could get even more confused the monster disintegrated in a flash of light; causing him to plummet to his other doom. Hoshi would have frowned about the unfairness of it all, if he wasn't once again paralyzed by fear.

As he neared the ground, Hoshi felt darkness start to envelop him and accepted it with open arms. Centimeters from the concrete street, Hoshi was caught by the figure in black, a sword hanging primly at its side. Frowning, the figure stared at the unconscious little boy, not knowing what to do with him. Gliding regally the figure looked around the area before finding an area of small apartments a block away from where the Hollow was destroyed. The figure sighed and shrugged settling Hoshi at the step of some random house, making sure that the contents of the home wouldn't harm the little boy. Nodding in satisfaction when he saw that the only person who lived there was a harmless cat lady; he disappeared in a blink of an eye.

The cat lady opened her door to grab the milk for her precious kitties, and she nearly screamed in surprise as the figure of Hoshi entered her vision. With curiosity almost bursting from her, she poked the child, getting a small incoherent mumble before she was met with silence once again. Giving a thoughtful hum, she bent down and almost effortlessly picked the child up. Bringing him inside her home she set him down on her tasteful crème couch, her cats coming around her and the little boy.

"I do not know my children," the cat lady mumbled to the cats "how am I supposed to find out who this child is?" The cats meowed and a silver and brown kitten pawed the bracelet hanging on a slender wrist. The cat lady carefully picked the arm up, turning over the gold unicorn pendent; the words were inscribed on the back:

_If found, call ###-#### _

_He likes Milk and hugs! _

Not able to hide her snort, the cat lady asked her children to watch over the boy as she left to call the number, wondering is she should also fix a glass of milk for when the little boy woke up. Picking up the phone, she dialed the number, waiting as it rang.

_"Sunhill Orphanage, this is director Yamazaki Yu speaking, how may I help you?" _A woman's voice answered.

"Ah, yes this is Kumara Kaerin; I have found your…child..." The cat lady mumbled in the phone, uncomfortable with speaking with a human other than a feline.

_"A small boy with long black hair?" _The director asked hurriedly, slight panic and worry entering her voice. The cat lady couldn't help but sympathize; this woman must really care for her orphans.

"Yes, would you like to come pick him up?" After hearing the director's confirmation, the cat lady told the director her address. Going through the customary pleasantries, the cat lady hung up and walked back to the living room where her children were making themselves at home around the boy. A small smile graced the cat lady's face, as she went to sit by the couch where she would continue to wait for the director to pick the child up. The thought of the milk for her cats never gracing her thoughts again.

* * *

**At Sunhill Orphanage**

"Hyoe! I'm leaving to go pick up Hoshi. Keep the kids in line." Yu said, stumbling over herself as she tried to find her coat and keys.

"Right-o boss." Hyoe chirped, smiling.

Yu's right eye twitched, "When do you ever stop smiling?" She quipped, annoyed with the ever happy assistant director.

Hyoe looked thoughtful, "When I'm having sex." He said seriously, a smile momentarily not on his face.

Yu sputtered and tripped out the open door, "What do you think you're saying in a house full of children?" She said furiously, gaining her ground once again and spinning around to stare accusingly at the now grinning Hyoe.

"I'm saying that sex is not allowed until they know what they're doing. Oh look a spider." Hyoe pushed the squealing in fear Yu out the door before slamming it shut. Humming happily he turned back to walk to the kitchen's, the children would have a change in menu today. Instead of vegetable soup, toasted bread and cake, frog for supper sounded much better.

"Oy! Orphans! Director Yu is out, we're having frog!" He yelled happily into the air, smirking when simultaneous groans of despair filled the orphanage.

"Go suck on your lollipop, you stupid assistant director." An irate thirteen year old grumbled from the game room by the kitchens.

* * *

Hyoe let out a laugh and grinned, oh how he loved children.

Hoshi grumbled, sensing a presence hovering over his face he tried to lift an arm to swat it away, but his limbs currently were unable to move. Groggily he half opened an eye, seeing the presence and then promptly closing it again.

"Hey! Brat wakey wakey!" An ever annoying grown woman's Japanese words flowed through one of Hoshi's ears, was processed and then ignored. "Hoshi!" The woman's voice was grating on Hoshi's last nerves, and he angrily snapped his eyes open.

"What do you want woman! Can't you see I've had a hell of a day!" Hoshi felt a vein pop in irritation. Yu's cheery visage was currently hovering over the small boy and clearly enjoying the torment.

"Please, Miss Yu, Hoshi needs rest not any more disturbances." The voice of Hoshi's savior reached his ears and he turned his emerald eyes away from a retreating Yu to a calmly smiling Masaki standing in the doorway.

A puzzled frown made its way onto Hoshi's face, "How did I get to your clinic Masaki-San? Last I remember I was in a secluded street…" Hoshi stopped from mentioning the giant monster, vaguely remembering a voice calling it a Hollow. Yu, who had skulked to the corner of the room after being dismissed by Hoshi, perked up slightly and frantically waved her arm around. Hoshi and Masaki looked over at her in a mixture of exasperation and amusement.

"Yes, Yu-Chan?" Masaki asked, the sides of her eyes crinkling up as she smiled kindly.

Yu could barely contain her excitement and was bouncing on her feet, "I got a call from a nice cat lady who had found you on her doorstep. I came to pick you up, and you were unconscious so I brought you to Masaki-Chan's clinic! Feel free to grovel in thanks!" Hoshi rolled his eyes, but the amusement and gratitude in his eyes did not go unnoticed by the two women.

"Hoshi! Hoshi! I heard you fainted like a little girl!" Ichigo's happy voice entered the medical room; as he ran past the three other beds lay unoccupied next to Hoshi's. Hoshi felt like crawling under the stark white sheets of the sterile bed but he refrained from doing so and instead scowled.

"So says the idiot who gets beat up in his martial arts class by a girl." Hoshi bit back, a smirk causing his green eyes to sparkle in sadistic glee. Ichigo glared and sat at the foot of Hoshi's bed. Masaki and Yu shared a grin before both walked out the door, going unnoticed by the two arguing boys.

"You have freaky eyes!" Ichigo yelled loudly, face red in anger.

"You have porcupine hair." Harry interjected smoothly.

"Girly-boy!"

"Wimp."

"Baby!"

"(Insert word for boy who loves mother a bit too much)"

"Uh," Ichigo floundered for another insult. "..Meanie." Ichigo muttered with a resigned sigh. Hoshi sent him a rare grin, and reached forward to lightly push Ichigo in a friendly manner.

"They're both gone. Do you want to know what happened now?" Hoshi asked leaning back against the soft pillow, he glanced at the door and with slight concentration it closed slowly with a soft click.

Ichigo crawled forward and sat Indian style in front of Hoshi, "Finally!" He moaned in impatience, "I thought we were going to have to insult each other for the whole day before I got you to tell me!" Hoshi sent him a blank look. Ichigo ignored the look and asked impatiently, "So?"

Hoshi rolled his eyes, "Well, I wandered a bit off course to your house and ended up in a deserted area. Then I felt like something was wrong, and was attacked by this..." Here Hoshi trailed off, wondering if he should tell Ichigo about the creature. Sure Ichigo took his magical abilities in stride, but a giant deformed slug that could talk? Hoshi didn't doubt Ichigo would be hard pressed to believe that.

Ichigo anxiously fidgeted, "What attacked you?"

Hoshi shifted, "I'm not sure exactly…" He started off slowly, "All I know that it wasn't affected by my magic and it was some sort of giant slug with a bunch of sharp teeth," Here Hoshi paused, "oh and it had arms, which yanked me off the ground and then tried to eat me."

Ichigo gaped at Hoshi for a moment, his face a pale white that made his orange hair stand out even more. Hoshi looked at him with a blank face, though a faint trace of a fear of belittlement from Ichigo made its way into his eyes. Ichigo slowly came out of his shock state, stared at Hoshi for a long moment and then launched himself into the smaller boy's arms.

"Oh my God! I'm so glad you're alright Shi-Shi!" Momentarily stunned, Hoshi allowed himself into being manhandled by a frantic Ichigo. Ichigo's worried hands ran down his arms and face, looking for any wounds. "You don't have any wounds." Ichigo said amazedly.

Hoshi gathered himself, "Well, that is something my magic managed to help me with." Hoshi smiled at Ichigo and Ichigo grinned back, before flicking Hoshi in forehead angrily. "Ow! What the-! What was that for?" Hoshi asked indignantly, rubbing the sore spot with a slight pout.

Ichigo frowned, "You need to be more careful Hoshi! You could have died!" Hoshi glared at him and opened his mouth to retort but was cut off by Ichigo. "You just find trouble don't you?"

Hoshi looked affronted, "I'll have you know that trouble finds me!"

Ichigo snorted, "Sure Shi-Shi, sure."

Hoshi groaned, "What is it with people and nicknames?" Hoshi moaned "First Hyoe, Masaki-san, Isshin-san, and then you! I'm firmly entrenched in the belief that you can all stuff it." Hoshi muttered, as Ichigo laughed and hugged him again.

"Yu-san's right Shi-Shi, you're just too adorable."

"Shut-up you."

FINITE!


End file.
